Wybie's new friends
by ItWasMagic
Summary: Okay; this is a roleplay between my best friend and I that Wybie was thrown into. Enjoy the antics we go through and every torture he endures.
1. Off To Wybie's House We Go

Authors Note:  
Hehe. I can call myself an author! :D Or can I?  
This is an actual roleplay me and my friend on YouTube do. It's been going on for, um, a month now maybe. Holy shart. Everyone who sees it asks if they want to join, but we won't let them hehe. It's not very much of a story... Just two girls. Being crazy fangirls. Nothing's planned, it just goes how it goes...  
Please enjoy me and her torturing Wybie.

* * *

Three figures walked together in the forest, surrounded by trees, laughing. Two girls and a very curly haired boy, whose cheeks were so red they looked like they could catch fire any second.

"Wybie and Coraline, sittin' in a car…" The short, blonde girl Autumn, sang with an southern accent. She was being her usual, annoyingly, bubbly self trying to annoy Wybie. They loved, and treated him, like a little brother.

"They are naked yes they are!" The other girl, Janna, joined in. She had dark brown hair that went down just a little below her shoulders. She loved to bug Wybie as much as Autumn did. Especially about his crush and their best friend, Coraline Jones.

"I DON'T LOVE HER!" Wybie, the slouched over "stalker" with the curliest and messiest hair you've ever seen, ran off out of sight, his black coat disappearing into the trees.

"Now we're going to have to find him…" Janna groaned.

"He just﻿ can't admit it but he does love her." Autumn grinned, thinking about how much he stutters when her name comes up or he's around her.

Janna nodded. "Hmm… I wonder where he went off to…"

"I bet the well. I'll be back."

Autumn ran off in the direction of the very old, very deep well leaving Janna waiting. She returned after a couple of minutes, dragging Wybie by his arm. More of his coat's sleeve, but of course Wybie wouldn't take it off. He wouldn't even if it was burning.

"STOP-ernf-LET GO!"

Janna laughed as Autumn let go of his jacket and he fell to the ground.

"He was running to the well," she smiled ", you're really slow Wybie, I hope you know that!"

"HEY!" Wybie tried to think of a comeback. Nothing came to mind. These girls were masterminds at making him suffer.

"Well, he was like running for his life. Like when﻿ he called Coraline crazy and was pretty slow then. He's still is." Autumn so thoughtfully explained.

"YEAH I WAS! I﻿ WAS FAST ENOUGH FOR JONSIE TO NOT CATCH ME! Do you know how hard she throws boots? They hurt…" He rubbed his head through his curls, reminiscing on that blue boot hitting it. _I wonder where they are now…_

"So does love, but that doesn't change anything." Janna said, laughing.

Wybie looked down at the ground, trying not to let the girls see he was blushing. More. He saw a green lizard scampering across right in front of his feet, and smiled.

_"Payback, finally."_

Taking off his glove to hold it better, he bent down to pick the lizard up, holding it in his hand, to throw it at one of them. Instead, Auti (what they would sometimes call Autumn), saw it and laughed, thinking about Slugzilla; a smiley green banana slug that Wybie loved to keep as a pet.

"It's Godzilla!" she screamed.

He was getting ready to throw it and then a sharp pain all around his finger and looked to find "Godzilla" biting his finger. He started screaming, scared it was going to bring up blood, which he basically fainted at the sight of. Both girls started dying laughing as he started to suck on his finger after the green reptile had fallen off.

"You're﻿ such a sissy..." Janna said.

"Thanks a lot Jana." He put his glove back on, feeling naked without it.

Another sudden pain hit Wybie, Janna's fist. He yelped.

"It's JAN-NA! I HATE it when﻿ people get my name wrong!" she glared Wybie down.

"It's not nice, but… Violence is fun!" Autumn laughed.

"Not if you're the one getting abused! You should see all my bruises from Jonesy. Never underestimate a girl..."

"It's not my fault your to slow to dodge or anything… or﻿ pronounce people's names right, Why-were-you-born."

Wybie winced at the hated nickname Coraline had given him when they first met.

"You're weak, Wybie." Auti said, laughing. She leaned over to Janna, whispering.

"Maybe he has," she snickered ,"sensitive skin?"

"Just wait until the acne comes!" Janna teased.

"And braces! They might magnetize﻿ to his bike."

"I'm not deaf!" Wybie yelled out at the laughing girls.

"Well, are you gonna need braces?" Janna asked.

"I dunno," he shruged ",Probably."

"Make sure they're not magnetized." Auti said, laughing.

"Yeah it would be pretty stupid...they might affect my bike riding skills-"

"-what SKILLS?! You saved Coraline, then you fell down the well that﻿ night!," he'd told the story a million times, of how heroic and brave he was. Then Coraline would tell what happened afterwards. ",Oh yeah Wybie, don't get to pro or you'll pass up Tony Hawk!" Janna yelled, and both girls burst out laughing. Auti fell backwards into mud from laughing so hard, getting back up quickly, trying to wipe it off, but still laughing.

"Ok,ok... so I'm not the best rider in Oregon… I'd like to see you try Janna."

"No thanks. I don't﻿ wanna die yet!"

"I﻿ wanna try working the motor...bike...cycle?"Auti said.

"NO! I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE!" Janna gaped at her in fake horror.

"I won't﻿ die. Promise." Auti smiled calmingly, sounding more brave than she really was of the death trap on wheels.

"Uhh… ok? We'll have to go back﻿ home, then..." Wybie said, quetly.

They started heading for the small, white shack that Wybie kept all of his mechanical things in, like his bike. Wybie was lost in his own little world of trying to find a quick way back home between all of the trees.

"I wish you the best of luck... Hey can I be in your will?﻿" Janna asked the endangered life.

"I can ride﻿ a bicycle, I can ride this. Hopefully. But sure anyway!"

Wybie turned around, seeming mad.

"Calm down Jan, it's not﻿ like I'm gonna murder her when you're not looking... yeesh!"

"Oh so now I have a nickname?" She teased.

"I guess..." Wybie shrugged.

"Ok I hope you can ride hi-"

"MOTORBIKE!" Wybie got mad, tired of people calling it a normal bike or something else then what it really was. He worked to hard for it to not be called its rightful name.

Janna sighed. "I guess that I'll try it too…"

Wybie smiled. "Ok then!"

They walked in silence to a blue, two story house.

Wybie invited the girls in and after meeting Mrs. Lovat, Wybie's grandma, sitting in Wybie's room for a minute, eating a few sandwiches (more like a lot for Wybie the never ending black hole), the three started the biking lesson. It took a while for Auti to get it, Janna got it immediately. Wybie ended up showing them a wheelie about as tall as Auti, who was about four foot nine. She was the shortest but yet the oldest of the group.

They talked about how Coraline was scared by the same wheelie, they had a race from the well back to his house (Wybie losing and Janna winning, of course), they went back to Wybie's room where they played Sly Cooper all day until Wybie worked up the courage to finally ask what had been in the back of his mind all day.

"Erm...you know...you guys can… uh ..spe-spend the night.....if-if y-you﻿ want too..."

"Sure! I'd﻿ love to. It'll be fun!" Auti said excitedly. Janna just nodded, hitting her can at Sir Raleigh, a green and apparently rich frog that lived in a blimp that you had to unlock cannons to get to.

They all played hide and seek together, and Auti ending up being it, being to slow at saying "not it." She found Wybie by following his laughter, of course, hiding in the shower.

"Hey! How about we try to﻿ make Janna laugh? Then her laughter will give her away! Like mine did..." Wybie fiddled with his gloves that were a bit wet.

"Sure! How﻿ do we make her laugh, though?"

Wybie smiled and walked up to the attic, Autumn not far behind. He'd seen Janna walk up there, he knew it. When in the old, dusty, box filled room, they both started to look around.

"Umm… Oh I got it! OW! MY SLPEEN!! IT BURNS!"

Both girls started laughing and Autumn started to follow where hers weren't coming from. Thank you attic for being slow!

"Laughter's an awesome thing!" She said, finding Janna behind a big box filled with a bunch of old papers.

"Yeah ﻿it is! Wybie where'd you get that from? My spleen! It burns!" She repeated, laughing still.

"It just came to mind…" He smiled.

They decided to go back to the room. The two girls talked back and forth about prank ideas after Wybie had fell asleep, and before they could put whip cream in his hand to tickle his nose they had joined him in dreamland.

The two girls woke up earlier then Wybie and they tried to wake him up.

"Wybie... psst... up and at em'..." Janna shook him gently.

Wybie opened his eyes just slightly, turned around and started to mumble again. Meaning, he was still asleep.

"Let me try…" Auti said.

She turned on all the lights in the room, pulled the covers off of him and shoved him to make him turn over in the bed.

"TIME TO WAKE UP!" she yelled at his ear.

"AHH!," Wybie yelled, "What'd I do?"

"Nothing. You wouldn't wake up and its like," Janna looked at the clock ",11:00!"

"Ugh… Fine. I've gotta take a shower. Will you two be okay?"

They nodded and as Wybie left the room, Janna started laughing.

"What?" Autumn gave her a curious look.

"I've got an hilarious idea…"


	2. That Has GOTTA To Hurt

Gasp. Two chapters in one day? What evilness will happen now? =o  
*dunno what to say*  
Enjoy.

* * *

They both sneaked quietly into the bathroom, steam coming from the shower and the curtian covering it. Mirrors and windows all fogged. They held their hands over their mouths to keep from laughing to hard, which basically failed anyway.

Janna walked over to the toilet and pushed the silver metal bar and the toilet came to life. Wybie screamed at this top of his lungs, like a little girl, as the temperature from the shower got hotter and hotter, falling down on him. The girls ran out of the bathroom, laughing so hard that if his grandmother was up she would've hear it.

"Oh my gosh! That was hilarious!" Janna yelled between laughs.

The shower turned off quickly.

Their eyes got wide. "We should really hide." Autumn said seriously.

Janna chose under the bed and Autumn chose under the used sleeping bags from last night in the closet.

Wybie jumped out of the shower, his skin red.

"I'm gonna kill them…" he muttered under his breath, putting on his clothes and then walked into his room.

"Ok! Someone's gonna get hurt! Who did th- Wait… where are you guys?" Janna sunk lower under the bed and Auti tried to not make the bags rustle.

"Oh c'mon! Like I don't know where you guys are. One of you is under the bed and﻿ one's in the closet... do you really want me to just go and find you?"

"…Yes." Auti whispered.

Wybie looked for where the sound came from and Janna snuck out behind him, heading for the bathroom for her shower.

"You're on your own!" Janna mouthed towards the closet.

"1… 2… 2 and a half…" Wybie counted on his fingers.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" Autumn yelled, busting the closet door open, running past a surprised Wybie.

"H-hey! Come back here!"

She ran downstairs, Wybie right behind her. Just as Janna heard the screaming opening the door, Wybie happened to be running past it and their heads collided.

"OW!" They both yelled, falling to the ground.

"Uhh… Ouch… Why were you running? Are you okay?" Janna demanded, trying to become less dizzy.

"I-I think so…"

Hearing the pained yells, Autumn ran back up the steps and found both of them on the floor.

"Are you guys okay?! That really looked like it hurt..."

"Yeah…," Wybie rubbed his head,"it hurt all right..."

They walked downstairs together and Wybie took some ice packs from the freezer, throwing one to Janna and they sat on the couch, in pain together.

"Ugh. Why'd you guys do that?! Do you know hot that shower gets? It gets really hot, you know… Trust me…"

Autumn shrugged, snickering. "'Cause we thought it was funny."

After some medicine and time, Janna started to feel better. Wybie started to feel worse.

"I've never had a headache this bad... not since that one incident with the hand..." he complained.

"D-do you think he hit more than the ground?" Janna whispered to Auti.

"Maybe﻿ he did hit something else… I hope not…"

Wybie started to get very tired. Very, very tired. He could barely keep his eyes open. The girls got scared, trying to keep him awake as long as possible, never seeing an even unconscious person before. They were both afraid that they would start freaking out if Wybie fell out of consciousness, and they didn't know what to do. They were just teenage girls, after all.

"Maybe we should let him fall asleep... Being unconscious﻿sometimes helps..." Janna said, squeezing Wybie's arm as hard as she could, still trying to keep him awake.

"O-ok... OW! That hurts y'know!" Wybie held his most likely bruised arm.

"There's the Wybie I know!" Janna smiled.

They tried to carry him up the stairs so he could lay down in his bed, not knowing what else they could do.

"Either I'm a really weak or Wybie's heavy﻿!" Autumn groaned.

After an argument over whether Wybie was fat or not, they managed to take him up to his bed, and after a couple of minutes darkness took over his blurry vision.


	3. The Other Side!

Janna: Check out our channels on YouTube! yes, this is my real name.  
Meet the real Autumn and Janna! =D

On YouTube:  
Janna: spyro4ever78  
Autumn: Autipooh626

* * *

He woke to find Autumn trying to read one of his magazines about motorcycles and Janna trying to read over her shoulder.

"A what what with a what transmit-ion?" Autumn questioned, squinting at the motorcycle.

"Uh… my aching head… what happened?" Wybie tried to set up, thanks to his terrible headache, it failed and he laid back down.

"He's waking up!," Janna excitedly yelled ",you﻿ hit me while you were running and then you blacked out."

"Oh yeah… I-I remember… That explains the lump." He felt it on the top of his head. _Gramma's gonna kill me…_

They sat in the room, talking about Wybie's weird dream of nothingness and tried to take care of him, like giving him Tylenol, until his grandmother called them down to eat breakfast.

They helped the dizzy Wybie down the steps, trying to hide the bruise with the mess that he called hair. It worked, his grandmother didn't even notice as they ate their breakfast, pancakes and waffles. Wybie, as usual, ate the whole plate basically. He liked to eat a lot the girls had noticed. They talked about their weird eating habits, Janna like Mayo with her fries, Autumn liked no syrup with her pancakes and waffles and Wybie… Well, Wybie ate everything in sight.

They made a bet on whether or not he'd have a terrible stomach ache when done with all of the food. Janna ended up owing Autumn an imaginary 1000 dollars because nature took its course. In place of a headache, he got a stomachache, and the girls found it just hilarious. They teased him about how much he ate and they even screamed to make his little headache worse, just to bug him. Deep down, they loved him to death. He knew that.

"Hey! I just got an idea." Janna said, outta the blue a bit hoarse.

"What? To torture me more?" Wybie asked.

"No, silly. We'll do that later. Coraline and her parents are gone to Michigan for the week, right?"

"…And…"

"And you know how she always talks about that world with that spider lady?"

"…And…"

"And let's go see if it's real!"

"WHAT?! Ow…", Wybie rubbed his head, the pain coming back."We can't do that. Coraline would kill us if she found it, so would my gramma. It's… evil. You know that."

"It's dreamt, Wybourne. You know how we love Coraline, but she does come up with a lot of crazy stuff." Autumn smiled. "I agree! We've got nothin' better to do. Let's go!"

"It's Wybie, not Wybourne! O-okay… If you say so… What about the key?"

The three found themselves at the well in minutes, Wybie was fishing out the key like a crane machine with a fishing pole with a magnet attached to the end. The girls cheering Wybie on.

"You've almost got it…"

"Just a little more…"

"You can do it…"

Wybie frowned as the key with broken twin around it came out of the dark circle. Bad memories… Wybie took the key from the magnet and threw the fishing pole aside, making a mental note to get it later. The three ran to Coraline's house, giggling. Wybie knew where all the keys were, it'd be simple to get inside. After all, his grandma did own the house. They walked through the white door, unlocking it with the key hidden under the umbrella stand beside it. They walked into the dark drawing room, unlocking the small door in the little corner with the huge black piece of metal that was oddly shaped like a button.

As the door creaked open, a musty smell and cold air blew in their faces as a silver, blue and purple, expanded out right in front of their eyes to another door, same size, just across.


	4. Some Other Friends

**A message to Coraline Jones Is The Best**:  
NO! YOU'RE TEH BEST =D  
For revewing!  
Even though you think we're complete and utterly evil demons to the nicest, sweetest, cutest and most innocent boy ever. ^_^  
We really do love Wybie.  
Enjoy us starting more mahyem and planet-wide-panic! On Wybie's planet, anyway.  
...Review? :3 Please? *holds out hat*  
I'll give ya an internet brownie.

* * *

"Oh, God. Okay. It's real. She's real. Let's get out of here." Wybie pleaded. It was too late, though, he realized as Autumn crawled in behind Janna who was already halfway through.

"This is amazing..." Janna stared around.

"This is to awesome to pass up!" Autumn agreed. Of course she did.

The three of them crawled through to the other side, seeing an exact replica of Coraline's flat. With a two differences, the little boy in the picture who lost his ice cream now had it, licking it happily. Not much, but it counted in Wybie's mind. Plus, it was dark out.

They all started to grow afraid of the infamous spider woman that no one had seen yet. They started listening around for anything. Not a sound in the house though. The boards didn't even creak as usual.

"Um... Maybe we should check and see if Wybie has an other house too?" Janna suggested.

Auti nodded fastly.

_Anything to get outta here..._ Wybie mumbled to himself.

They walked the same door they had come in, following his lead to where his house was in the real world. The outside looked completely opposite as they had left it. For one, it was nighttime, the sky was clear, there wasn't mud around, the Pink Palace wasn't _peeling_ or falling apart. No matter how many times Wybie had asked his gramma to give new boards and a paint job to the old place, she just said that a home's a home no matter how it looked. Old people and their virtures.

After walking the unfamiliar known route, the trio finally made it back to his house. His _other_ house. At least there wasn't buttons for windows or doors.

One by one, they walked onto the wooden porch. Wybie first of course. They girls stared in awe at everything around them, but he knew better. He'd heard the stories about what had happened from Coraline way to much, he was even there to experience just a little. He wanted out as soon as possible. Some food would really be nice, though... Food: his comfort.

He opened the door, and the place seemed to be empty. He was forced to walk inside, being pushed by the pushy pushers behind him.

"S-stop! I c-can walk!"

"Not fast enough." Auti mumbled to herself, but loud enough for Wybie to hear.

They stopped once he was threw the doorframe, and he turned around to tell them that his legs were fine. Like Jell-O at the moment, but will be. The expression of suprise and fear on their faces made him shut his mouth, really quick and he turned back around to find himself and Coraline's father it looked like. He was sitting in a recliner and her father, in a very bright orange robe, was relaxing on the loveseat. Watching TV.

The Other Wybie shot up out of his recliner, seeing his twin self, and got wide eyed.

"Y-you're the other w-" Wybie was interrupted by Wybie.

"Wybie. Yeah."

"But... Coraline said that you had... um... died." Wybie thought back to one of the times that she was telling him about this place.

* * *

_"Wybie, I swear to you. There's another you out there, alright. As if one isn't enough."_

_"Hey! Are... are you sure Jonesy? Sure that this wasn't all just some make believe place?"_

_"One hundred percent positive! And he, you, whatever, helped me outta there. When I came out after he helped is when you came over to get the doll."_

_"Is that why you were covered in spider-webs? I just thought you were..."_

_She raised her fist, getting ready to hit his arm._

_"I was going to s-say... Checking out the house! NOT that you were a black widow!" He closed his eyes and prepared for the worst._

_"'Cause I'm not, jerkface." She put her fist back down._

_"Yeah, yeah. Black Widows are cool. Are you sure, though?"_

_"I saw your clothes flying on a flagpole and you have buttons for eyes! Do you honestly think I could dream that up?"_

_"Anything's possible. I heard Autumn once dreamed about veggietale vegatables being vampries."_

_She rolled her eyes. "That's girl's a crazed up fruit loop."_

* * *

The Other Wybie fidgeted around with his gloves. "Well... It's kinda a long story. We got out alive though!" He smiled and looked over at the Other Father, who hadn't said a word.

"She also said that you couldn't talk..." Janna stepped forward.

The Other Wybie shrugged. "After we got outta her reach, I was able to."

The Real Wybie just stared, shocked. Coraline was telling the turht about everything. Unless they were dreaming... if so, where was his food? He started thinking of all the possibilites of what could appear by now when his stomach growled and the Other Father laughed.

"I could make you guys something to eat, if you want. You'll probably get more of what's going on without a rumbly tumbly."

Wybie nodded, loving the Other Father already.


	5. The Plan

**_All I want...  
_****_Ish a little of the good life.  
_****Man, I love Three Days Grace!** **Anyways,  
I've been having drivers ed and with the time change, I haven't been getting home till dark. Then, when I get home, I [techincally] write more! Meaning, I talk with Janna. And comment back and forth with her. If yah haven't figured it out yet, we're real people. I arez Autumn/Auti.  
And if you hadn't figured it out...  
*pats you on head and gives you a cookie* ^_^ You'll be okay.  
But, story onwards!  
CHARGEEE!  
...Right after a message from our sponsers.**

Autumn's YouTube: Autipooh626  
Janna's YouTube: spyro4ever78

**

* * *

**

"And that's the story."

"...What? So you can talk thanks to the hippo?"

The Other Wybie nodded at his real counterpart.

"And because of the magical witch, he's no longer a pumpkin. Or dead."

"Ohh! It all makes sense now. The rubber glove helped the kangaroo jump over the fence." Autumn reached an euphoria.

The Other Father nodded. "That munchkin was really nice!"

The real Wybie shook his head. "I still don't get it."

"Well, that's okay. I'm not repeating it again, though. The past doesn't matter, what does is that we're okay now." The Other Wybie played around with the crumbs on his plate.

"Aw, man! Coraline's going to be so happy when she finds out that you two are okay." Janna was excited to tell her.

"N-no! You can't tell her. If you do... It could end really badly. She could want to come back." The Other Wybie gave Janna a sad look.

"Okay then," she nodded ", we won't say a word."

Autumn looked over at Wybie. "Right, Wybie?"

His face said it all, as if he was going to be the one that had called Coraline crazy and then see it at first hand. Then tell her it's real.

"R-right! Of course! We're not going to say a thing to Coraline about this."

Janna smiled. "Like the cat?"

* * *

_Wybie brought his new, white cat over to Coraline's house. She was dying to see it, Wybie had never had any kind of pet before. Besides slugzilla._

_The cat had been one that had been abused and such, and out of the kidness of his heart, Wybie adopted it. To get rid of it soon because, little did he know, his gramma was allergic to fur. Of course, the bigger cat that had always went slug hunting and things like that, was jealous.__The cats old owner wasn't a drunk or a druggie, he had been a painter who mostly got high off the paint fumes. He'd been told that that was the reason the cat had a blue spot right on it's head that looked exactly like the cat had a little bob of blue hair like Coraline's! So, Wybie secretly called it Jonesy. That secret didn't stay long after Janna had seen it for the first time._

_"He's so cute," she wagged a finger in front of the cat's face ", what's it's name?"_

_"Jonesy," he automatically replied. His face got red as he realized what had just happened._

_Janna threw her head back, laughing. _

_"You love her!" _

_"N-no! I don't! I swear, if you tell her..."_

_"You'll do what? Sic the cat on me?"_

_He glared._

_Unfortunatley, when he went to Coraline's house with the kitten under his arm, Janna was there. Autumn was late as usual. They had planned to make a study group, which that plan failed horribly. It was a complete success if study group meant make the kitten chase random things. _

_"Aw! Wybie you brought Jonesy!" Janna said immediatley as he walked into Coraline's bedroom, smiling evilly. _

_Coraline gave Wybie a weird look. "You... named your cat... after me? You're such a stalker!"_

_"No! She's crazy. I swear. Insane." Wybie sat the cat down and whispered "sic 'er" in the cat's ear._

_The cat sat down and started licking itself._

_Coraline laughed. "I do not lick myself!"_

_"Some fierce beast, Wybie." Janna smiled._

* * *

The sound of the Other Wybie snapping dragged Janna outta day dream land.

"We need a plan to get you guys out of here. Quick." He stood up and started pacing, rubbing a fake beard.

The Other Father took the dirty plates from everyone's place and walked over to put them in the sink.

"Well... Coraline was saying something about a game?" Wybie thought back to one of her insane ramblings about others and buttons.

"Don't you ever listen to her? The game is how she got away from the Other Demon. She threw your cat, the big black one, at her face. The cat clawed her buttons out." Janna explained to Wybie something that he'd been told a million of times.

"Really? That poor cat..."

The Other Wybie looked up at the trio. "Well, what if you pretend to stay?"

"...What?" Autumn questioned.

"What if you guys eat over there, pretend to like it, and stay the night. Maybe sooner or later, she'll make you play the game and you can get out of here."

"I do not want to stay the night in the same place as her." Janna shook her head.

"Y-yeah... I don't either." Wybie shivered.

"Well, just come back over here. You guys are always welcome with us, a friend of Coraline's is a friend of ours." The Other Father spoke up from the sink, scrubbing the dishes.

Autumn nodded. "I like that plan... We'll be back here."

Wybie looked around the room. "I-I call sleeping on the recliner!"

The girls rolled their eyes, relunctecly told their goodbyes to the non-demon others, and left.

They walked to the new, good lookin', Pink Palace together in a group of loudness. The girls were upset over Wybie being in the Other Mother's presence, he was really gulliable. He could easily fall for one of her tricks, if they weren't there.

"Jeez. Wybie, you love food way to much," Janna had told him ",that'll be your main weakness against her... She'll want to keep feeding you."

"Yeah," Autumn agreed ",Pretend the food's burnt. It's poisoined. It's terrible."

"Stop worrying. I'll be okay." Wybie smiled, and they walked into the other version of heck.


	6. Evil can Cook

**Okay. I'm not gonna ramble; promise.  
EXCEPT FOR THIS.  
...Please review. :3  
I'll love you forever if you did.  
Even if you hate the story, tell me why.**

Anywayz....  
Janna: /spyro4ever78  
Autumn: /Autipooh626

**Now... STORY ONWARDS.**

* * *

The trio walked in, one after another, scared to death. They'd heard enough from the stories Coraline had told, but apperantly Wybie let them go from one ear and out the other. He started to relax.

He looked around the other Pink Palace, amazed at what all it had to offer. Wybie had never seen anything like this. There was steaming food all over the long table and the smell of it just immediatly made him hungry. There were pictures hanging around, and it was really bright for it being night outside.

And there was humming.

In single file, Wybie at the beginning of the shaking line of children, they walked into the bright yellow kitchen and found an tall, black-headed woman wearing a striped dress.

"Well, hello there! I didn't think you'd ever make it over. I've been waiting for you." The Other Mother smiled sweetly.

Wybie narrowed his eyes at her. He couldn't believe it, Coraline wasn't pyscho! This lady pretending to be her mom. She looked exactly like her, with one difference.

Buttons for eyes.

But iIt was all real. Times like this made him thankful that he didn't have a mom, just his gramma and him. No woman to trick him.

They were going to play along, go to sleep, and hopefully be back in Wybie's house soon. If not that, there would have to be another way out of here. Wybie didn't need to be an actor though, there wasn't much of a need for acting.

"W-what's that that smells so... so good?" Wybie sniffed the air.

Autumn elbowed him in the ribs as the Other Mother turned around to her oven, laughing.

"It's breakfast. Or dinner. Your choice!"

The three sat down at the table, beside one another.

"What was that for?" Wybie whispered into Autumns ear.

"Just keep your eyes on the prize, Wybourne." She whispered back.

"Sorry... I'm really hungry..." he nervously smiled.

Janna rolled her eyes at him.

The Other Mother served them all of their favorite breakfast items, Wybie staring at his as if he was going to die the next second if he didn't get any food.

"Well, come on. Don't be shy. You're hungry, right?" The Other Mother noticed that all three just kind of stared at their breakfast she had worked so hard on.

Wybie dug right in and the girls slowly ate their pancakes and scrambled eggs, watching him. The Other Mother sat at the table and wat hed them eat, smirking. They took their sights off of Wybie and started whispering back and forth, so the Other Mother wouldn't hear them, about sneaking out when they were supposta be asleep that night. He stayed oblivious, amazed at his amazing food.

Wybie's eyes started to droop while he was eating, usually being tired on a full stomach, to the point of even yawning. The Other Mother frowned, noticing this. Janna did a fake yawn, nodded at Autumn, and she joined in.

"Well... It looks like everyone's all tired out," she turned her frown upside down ",I guess that means bedtime?"

A chorus of "I'm pretty tired" "I'm exhausted" and "that sounds nice" came from the table.

"Well, I'll show you to your rooms!"

She led the trio up the steps of Coraline's house, and stopped at the door at the top of the steps. it was the room that Coraline's family had put a soccer goal in, because there was no place outside to put it and back in Michigan she loved to play. But, this was the other world. Instead of soccer balls and a big white goal, a huge bed was in it's place in a purple and blue room. Posters of Twilight, Imogen Heap, Paramore, and Three Days Grace hung around the room. Each one moving on the inside, and if you got near one of them, you could hear some music...

"I wish my room was this nice..." Autumn gaped at the room.

"Wow!" Janna ran from side to side.

The Other Mother left the girls with Wybie at her side, trying to take a peek at the girl's room.

Autumn realized what was happening and mentally slapped herself. "No! Trick. Trap. Bad. Buttons. Spider..."

Janna nodded. "Yeah... You're right. Don't fall for it. Man, I can only imagine Wybie's reaction to his room."

* * *

"THIS IS AWESOME." Wybie yelled, jumping into his bed that was shaped like a car. It was a black car with flames coming off of the wheels.

He loved his room. It was where Coraline's would be. It was gray, had things he could take apart and put together again all over the place, bicycle wheels covered the wall, and model car sets that he could do whatever with. His favorite hobby, which he would tell no one.

He was quite enjoying his room, and now that the girls weren't there to ruin his fun, he was going to have some.

Well, actually some z's first. He pulled the cover up over his body and let uncoincesness take over him.

* * *

The girls were silently cursing the Other Mother as they laid in their beds. They listened for her to leave, waited a minute or two, and tip-toed over to his room. They found him sleeping in his race-car bed.

"Already asleep. I should've known..." Janna whispered.

Auti walked over to Wybie's bed and shook him, hard. She was great at waking him up, it was her speciality. "Wake up!"

"Hmm...?" Wybie opened his eyes and saw who was looming over him. "AHH! What... What are you doing in my room?!"

"This isn't your room, Wybie. We're going to the others house, it's not safe here. At all."

Wybie stood up out of bed and put on his coat that he used to ride his bike over his PJ's. "Okay, then. Let's go."

"I think we should go through the window..." Janna stared out at the window and the tree beside it.

"What do you mean by out the window?! We're on the second floor!" That woke him up.

"I know that! There's a tree by your window. Duh."

"I think the tree's our best bet!" Autumn nodded.

Wybie opened his window, and one by one, the climbed down the tall and weak tree to head off to the Other's house. Hoping with all of their beings that button eyes weren't watching them.


	7. A night at the Others

**Hey there yah peepz out there.  
I decided that Janna needs input in this too!  
So, we came up with this idear... [Yes. Idear. I let my southern show even in interwebz. Is that so wrong?]  
I shall do half of a chapter in my point of view, and she does the other half in hers 8D  
I don't know what you all think, but, too bad! It's already done. ^_^**

**SOON TO COME:  
Next chapter: Wybie's Point of View.  
Far from now: [yes. In the roleplay, we're much later on in the story. Much, much later. I would rather be behind on our story then stop the roleplay, though. It's to much fun to do and to excitin' to do, too. xD] Someone important joins in... Someone that you might know. She might have blue hair. And her name might be Coraline. **

* * *

Autumn

* * *

We walked together, on the way to the other's house. Man, was it was nice to get out of her house. You could just... You could tell that she wanted us there. And it sucked like your mom forgetting your birthday or an ass kicking you in the... Why us? I just wanted to go back to the place where we teased Wybie about his stomach growling every hour and needing warm milk to fall asleep every now and again. To the place where we didn't really have to worry about much of anything. Especailly worry about button spiders trying to get us while we were asleep.

The thought of spiders made me shiver, I'm... I'm not one for spiders. They're my weakness, the one way that Wybie could scare me is with a spider. The sight of one makes me cringe and scream, even if it's dead, let alone being near one. That shiver and the wind of the Other worl- weird. Why would there be wind here? It started to get to me. Started to make me really cold and brought chill bumps up on my arm, basically stabbing me in my arm. Shart, it was cold! I tried to stop thinking about it and thought about my word, shart. I loved to say it, it was better than some other words people said. Plus, only the three of us said it. I couldn't help but to think about the cold again. I was just wearing my grey Paramore T-shirt that I had gotten at their concert **[AN: GO PARAFANISUM. That's a true story, actually.]** and my jeans. That didn't help keep be protected against the coldness. I ran through my mind of ways that I could stay warm and managed to pull the memory out of the huge pile. Everyone that I had met, whether it be some PE teacher I had or my mom, told me that jumping up and down was the best way to get yourself warm again.

So, that's what I started doing. I decided that I'd play hopscotch to their house. I'd rather do that than freeze the whole way.

Wybie laughed at me and my makeshift way of generating body heat. "Are you really that cold?"

"Don't judge me! It's a good way to keep warm!" I protested.

Janna started to laugh, too. "You have a coat. You wouldn't know."

Wybie was deep in thought about something for a minute. Then he took off his black grey striped coat, the one that he has to wear when he goes biking in the street because of the law that he has to be visible to car drivers, and put it on me.

I blushed. He never took his coat of for anything! Not even fire! So, why was he taking it off... for me? And risk the coldness too? Now, he just wore his white undershirt that sleeves were just as small as the ones that I had. I couldn't give him a lecture and make him take it back, my brain was turning into ice at the moment. Why was it so frakin' cold?

"T-thanks..." I did manage to put out. I couldn't help but to stutter, though. Darnit, why do I have to show it when I'm like this? The blush that came up on my cheeks helped warm them a little. Either that or his coat was working.

Wybie smiled. "Don't meantion it!"

We finally made it to the others after a while, Wybie still totally out of it and sleepy as he looked around with droopy eyelids with his "What in the world just happened to me" face on. The one that usually showed up when we had to wake him up. I was dubbed the master of waking up Wybie and it was just to much fun to not to do it.

The Other him opened the wooden door, looking suprised and happy. "Oh! Hey! I didn't think you would come over..."

We all walked in single file. I loved this house. It was large, it was nice, and it looked a whole lot like Wybie's so I knew where everything was in it. It also usually smelled of some kind of food, which was a nice comfort to all of us. It probably just made Wybie's stomach grumble. Anything was better than over there, though. Plus, this place was warm and inviting, the floor didn't turn into a spider web or the furniture into bugs. I don't think it did, anyway. if so, I'm not going to lease a house in the other world.

"We can't sleep in her house. Also, Wybie ate to much as usual and has a terrible stomache." Janna said to him, explaining that we need meds. And a bed. Hey, that ryhmes! I smiled and made a jingle in my head about how Wybie needs meds in bed.

"It's already way better here than over there... It's just to scary to stay over there." I sat down on the couch that I had mentally decided was my bed the first time we were here and discussing sleeping. Dude, I was tired too. I never realized how comfy this couch was before... Darn you and your contagious tiredness, Wybie.

"Yeah, I know." Janna added in.

"Ok... I'll be back with some medicine!" The Other Wybie ran off to search for some and left us with the Other Father.

Janna sat down beside me and Wybie took the recliner as his makeshift bed, making it go all the way back so he could lay down.

The Other Wybie came back really quick like with three blankets and medicine. He gave the medicine and a glass of water to Wybie.

"Thanks..."

I sleepily giggled as Wybie fell asleep fastly on the recliner, just a couple of seconds after taking his medication and setting the water somewhere on a table beside his recliner. The Other him layed a blanket ontop of the already asleep Wybie and gave me and Janna one.

I got comfortable and layed in a position that wouldn't hurt. Thanks to Wybie's contagiousness, the comfy couch, and the warm blanket, I fell asleep. Coat, jeans, and all. Janna soon fell asleep beside me and the last thing I can remember was seeing The Other Wybie join The Other Father at the kitchen table and smiling.

* * *

The Others **[AN: That's a movie, isn't it? If so, it's a frakin' awesome one. It's kind of like the sixth sense. If you get the chance, watch it. Even though I gave away the twist ending just then. So, HA! Spoilers for everyone!]**

**

* * *

**

After the three had fallen fast asleep, the Other Wybie walked over and joined the Other Father at the kitchen table, watching them sleep and talking about things.

"It's really nice to see them make smart decisions like this," The Other Father mused, listening to Wybie utter a little mumble from the recliner. He smiled. "How cute. He sorta talks in his sleep."

Other Wybie smiled. "Some people do that, and I guess Wybie's one of 'em. I know, it's smart of them to come over here to spend the night." His thoughts wandered to when Coraline was here...The mouse circus, the theatre... Good times, good times...

"So we're just gonna wait and talk until they wake up?" The Other Father questioned.

"I guess so," Other Wybie shrugged. "What more is there to do?"

"True..." The two sat in silence for a couple moments, once again hearing Wybie mumble. "What do you think he mumbles about...?" The Other Father asked, glancing at Wybie.

"Oh, I don't know... Maybe it's about Coraline?" Other Wybie snickered.

"It probably is about her... I should've known..." The adult shook his head,smiling.

Other Wybie nodded. "Yeah,I think I've got this love triangle figured out... Wybie likes Coraline, but he can't tell anyone how he feels about her. And he's doing a good job of not showing it. Now that Janna and Autumn have come along though, I'm not so sure who he likes. The two girls certainly have a crush on Wybie, but they don't show it much... But neither does Wybie. It's so complicated." He shook his head.

The Other Father laughed. "But it's understandable," He replied. "Love works in mysterious ways...We'll just have to wait and see who he falls for."

* * *

Janna

* * *

I woke up early. At least I think it was early, it's always night here. I yawned and stretched, looking around the room. The Other Wybie was sitting on the love seat, doing nothing in particular. "G'morning," He whispered, seeing me awake. "Morning," I whispered back,smiling.

Beside me, Autumn also woke too. Her gaze fell upon the still asleep Wybie. "I wonder if his stomach's better..." She asked out loud. I looked at him. He seemed fine enough. "Don't worry, he'll live." I said. Autumn nodded. "Most likely." We watched Wybie mumble something and roll over, fast asleep.

I laughed. "He mumbles?! That's... That's halarious!"  
"We should listen in on what he's mubling about," Autumn said, laughing too. "I bet it's Coraline."  
I nodded. "He probably is. The way he's rolling around, you'd think he's having a dream about Mission Impossible or something. It'd be funny to see him fall off."  
Wybie's NEVER fallen off the bed before while we've spent the night, but he rolls like... Something that rolls alot.

Auti smiled. "I wouldn't be able to help but laugh if he fell off for once." I then noticed what she was wearing. She still had Wybie's jacket on. "Auti..." I said. "You're still wearing Wybie's jacket." That must've been one comfy jacket.

"What?!" She looked and saw that she was wearing it. "Oh... I must've fallen asleep in it. I'll give it back to him when he wakes up." Just then, Wybie mumbled something. It was "Mmm."  
I raised an eyebrow. "What's 'mmm' supposed to mean?" I questioned. The Other Wybie shrugged. "It's just in his dream, it doesn't have to mean anything."  
"Maybe he's dreaming about food?" Autumn guessed.

"Wybie and food..." The Other Father smiled at the kitchen table. While we all waited for Mr. Concrete Brick to wake up, we all just sat around and talked about random things, and we still sat on the couch. Like, if you go to sleep with a headache, would you dream about it? Stuff. And how Autumn was a vegetarian that didn't eat vegetables. And how Wybie's a vacuum cleaner that sucks everything up and then explodes with a stomache. Ah, it's so fun to tease Wybie. I've gotta admit, for having a little crush on him, I'm keeping it unnoticed pretty well. Wybie doesn't have a clue about how Auti and me have a LITTLE crush on him. When I say little... Oh well, I'll talk about the mushy stuff later.

After awhile,we heard Wybie yawn, and stretch from the recliner. A devilish smile came to my face. Autumn knew that smile. "What are you thinking Janna...?" She asked.  
"Let's scare the heck out of him!" I said, laying back down and closing my eyes like I was still asleep.  
"I like this idea." Autumn did the same and we waited for Wybie.

"Morning..." Wybie stretched as he sat up on the recliner, looking around. "Good morning," The other him said, smiling. "Keep it down a little though, the girls are still asleep."  
"Morning sleepyhead!" The Other Father smiled, waving at Wybie. Wybie waved back and stood up. "Finally,I wake up first." He walked over to where we were. I counted to three in my head,and at the same time, me and Autumn sat up and grabbed his hand,as fast as lightning. "Boo!" We yelled.

"Ahh!!" Wybie jumped away from us. We cracked up laughing. "Gotcha!" I said. "You should've seen your face!"  
Wybie, after recovering from his shock, rolled his eyes and went back over and sat on the recliner. We all talked to him for a little while. Wybie (as usual) had a dream about Be Our Guest from Beauty And The Beast. He's is so wierd...W e were all haiving fun before Other Wybie said the thing we've been dreading the whole morning. Er, night. "You guys are gonna have to go back to the Other Mother's for breakfast, y'know."

Autumn groaned. "Oh man, I thought we'd stay over here for breakfast." The Other Wybie smiled. "Don't worry, you guys are good at this, just come back every night until we can find a way out for you three."  
I nodded. "That's ONE good thing about all this... Wybie how's your stomach?" I asked. I wasn't going to leave here and have him whine and moan about his stomach when the others have Tylonel. Wybie half-smiled. "It's fine now," He replied. "Tylonel is wonderful stuff."

After saying our goodbyes to the others, we walked out the door, getting ready for another visit to the other witch's. She's like that witch from Hansel and Grettle man! She temps kids to stay here and then shows 'em that nothing's really as good as it seems. I dunno, she's just so evil. While we were walking, we all got into the subject of middle names. Me and Auti both told Wybie and he told us. Mine was Naydean. Janna Naydean. Auti's was Breeon, and Wybie reluctently told us his was Jerimiah.

"Wybourne Jerimiah Lovat?" I questioned. Was it just me, or was Wybie blushing? "Y-yeah..." He stuttered. "Pretty dumb huh?" "No!" I said. "I love Jerimiah! It fits and flows!" Wybie smiled shyly. "T-thanks..." No one ever really complimented Wybie on his name at school. I mean they all take 'Wybourne' the wrong way. And if they say Why-Were-You-Born, they're answering to me. Except Coraline. The three of us are only allowed to say it 'cause we tease him. And he knows it. But the other jerkwads. Yeah,they're gonna pay if they call him that.

We all walked back to the house and climbed the tree to Wybie's room. Once inside, Wybie took his jacket off and hung it back where it was before. "Might as well get rid of the evidence," He said, closing the window and kicking off his shoes. I nodded as he sat on his bed. The three of us talked about when the other mother called us to breakfast, how the food was "burnt" and "poisoned." Wybie had a hard time with the other mother's food. It was good, I'll admit that, but with Wybie... Oh, I don't know.

He says it's... Hypnotizing. Whatever THAT'S supposed to mean ,I have no idea. But to him, it must be good. We discussed other things like our plan to get outta here until Wybie let out a yawn, covering his mouth with his hand after. I smiled. "And your STILL tired?" I joked. Wybie shrugged. "Tylonel's tough stuff," Autumn pointed out. "M-maybe it'll be awhile before the other witch comes to check on us....Why not take a little nap?" Wybie nodded. "Okay...G'night..." he said, lying down on his race-car bed, pulling the cover up. "G'night Wybie," I said, following Autumn outside and shutting the door gently.

We both went to our room, changing back into our PJ's and looking at everything. On Autumn's side of the room there were Twilight and Paramore posters. "Hmm, I wonder if it can talk. Hi!" She said to the poster. "Hi there!" Bella answered back. Me and Autumn just stared. "That's not creepy at all," Said Autumn. We explored our magical rooms for awhile more before we heard the other mother walking up the stairs. "Oh shart!" Auti panicked. "Don't worry,just lay down and pretend to be asleep!" I said,climbing into bed and starting to snore fakely. But instead of heading to our rooms, she went to Wybie's.


	8. Exploring

**Wybie's point of view 8D  
w00t t00w.  
I gots this idear, i****f I get enough questions through reviews/inbox, whatever, we'll do a question and answer chapter! BUT I must have meh reviews. ^_^  
Ya'll know I love my reviews.**

* * *

Wybie

* * *

When the girls left me to take my nap, I just stared at the ceiling for a couple minutes. How on Earth are we going to get out of here...? I thought, my eyebrows furrowing. Next thing I knew, I was asleep. I don't remember when I fell asleep, I just did. I was snoozing happily on the softest bed known to man when someone gave me a little shake. "Hmm...?" I questioned sleepily, opening my eyes. What I saw was NOT what I WANTED to see. It woke me up pretty fast. It was that... that THING. The Other Mother. She reminded me of what this one friend we had, Allanah, says. She loved Imogen Heap and she was really cool. She was about as tall as Auti. Man, she was psycho though... Someone we know calls her the crack lady even. Her tagline was "I'm going to eat your toes while you're sleeping!" Well, I still had toes. For now. And for some reason, the Other Mother made me think of that.

"Good morning," The Other Mother said brightly, smiling that all-too-perfect smile of hers. "Breakfast is all made up if you're hungry." She walked out of the room to wake up Janna and Autumn. I sat up in bed and stretched, knowing today was going to be a long one. For once, I wasn't hungry.

After last night's stomach ache, I didn't know if I'd even eat anything she gave me. But it was so good... I shook my head. Wybie! I mentally slapped myself. Don't think about that. If the girls heard me talking about how delicious that food was, my arm would be bruised for weeks! I rolled my eyes at the thought of the big lecture Janna would give me. "Wybie, WHY do you think it's so good?! You know she's just trying to suck you in!" Blah, blah... they wonder why I called Jonsey crazy!

I stood up and walked out of the room, Autumn and Janna meeting me at the door. "Morning Wybourne!" Auti greeted, smiling at me. I swear, either I'm going crazy or I'm starting to actually ENJOY these two's company. "Hey," I smiled back, walked down the stairs. I was thinking about all the good things the other mother could make us for breakfast... But I had a weird craving for circus food. "Guys, how do you feel about having cotton candy for breakfast?" I asked. Surely the two would either A: burst out laughing, or B: think I was crazy and ask where THAT idea came from.

I got B.

"Where'd THAT idea come from?!" Janna asked, stopping in mid-stride down the stairs. "Was that something from your wacked out dream or what?" I shrugged. "W-well... I dunno, I just have a wierd craving for popcorn and cotton candy..." Who DOESN'T like cotton candy?  
Auti smiled. "Popcorn actually sounds pretty good..." She said. FINALLY! Someone agrees. Now if I can just get Janna on the bandwagon... Janna thought for a moment and looked at me. "Y'know, I think cotton candy actually DOES sound good for breakfast." She replied.

I nodded and we walked into the kitchen. On the table was... Popcorn and cotton... Candy...? What the heck!? Now that's... That's just scary. How did she know?! I raised an eyebrow and sat down in the chair beside Janna, staring wide-eyed at the food. It looked so good! Who's the stalker now?  
"Something told me you three would like this," the other mother said, walking to the sink and starting to wash dishes. "Now eat up, don't let it all go to waste."

I stared at the food for a couple seconds longer before grabbing a little bowl of popcorn and munching on it happily. NOTHING, not even my gramma's food, tasted this... Unreal. It was so good, it made chocolate cake look like... Well, you don't wanna know. It was just that good! How I managed to eat so much of her food and not explode, I'll never know. Beside me, Janna grabbed a bag of cotton candy and started eating and watched as the drooled-on parts disappeared. "I love how it disappears for some reason," Autumn exclaimed happily eating her own bag of cotton candy.

We all ate in silence until Autumn pushed her food away. "Cannot. Eat. Anymore." She said, and while the other mother wasn't looking, she looked at Janna and made a gagging face. I snickered and set down my popcorn. "M-me too," I added. "I'm full." Janna put her's away too and we all stood up. "We're just gonna... Uh, explore the house a little." Janna smiled innocently. If I knew Janna, she wasn't. She's just like Coraline. A punch in the arm for 'stalking', a lecture over some other random thing, prank playing, everything. Both girls were anything BUT innocent. But, I hafta admit, they're fun to be around.

Autumn and me followed Janna upstairs into my room. I dunno what was going on in that devilish mind of hers, but I'm sure if it involved me and I wasn't going to like it. There, we started discussing our names for some reason. Janna and Auti are the only people I've met that actually LIKE my name. Who's name is Wybourne? Mine. But, who's name is Janna? I've never even heard of the name Janna before I met... Well, Janna. Autumn, I had heard of. It's a season, so she didn't count. Her and Autumn had never heard the name Wybie either. Oh well. Once you get a name, your saddled with it for life. Might as well make the best of it. We sat in my room for a while. They teased me about my race car bed, of course. Who didn't like to sleep in cars though? I mean, come on! We somehow got onto the drawing room, and what it was like.

"Why not 'explore' the drawing room?" Janna asked, putting air quotes around explore.

"'Exploring' sounds like a good idea!" Autumn agreed. Of course she did. Were they just completly insane in the membrane? Either that or they had some sort of evil plan up their sleeves with their telepathic communication.

"O-ok....lets g-go then..." I think I got what she was going towards... Sneaking out. I couldn't help but to stutter at the thought of being in that room though. It was creepy. Plus, there's no point in arguing with them. You're always going to lose. They should end out lawyers or something like that. I opened the door to my room hesitantly and walked out.

I ran silently, thanks to much practice from Jonesy, to the drawing room. It was scary as usual even though it looked completly normal. I continued running over to the small door in the corner and knelt down on my knees beside it, just kind of inspecting it for some way to get out. There's got to be something!

"Anything? " I just now realized Janna had gotten on her knees beside me.

"I don't know." I replied. It was the truth. What could we do with the door to get out? I thought of other ways that might work to get out of here in my head. What else had gotten out? The cat. But he had all of his weird ways to get out. The doll. How did the doll come here? Dolls. Dolls are stuffed. Dolls are made. Made had to do with makers. Makers had to do with, this one with spiders, but mostly sewing machines. Sewing machines were in workshops. Works- WORKSHOPS. That was it! She had to have some way out in her workshop!

"What about that workshop?" I presented my idea to the girls.

"What?! I don't even know where it is!" Janna whispered slash yelled at me.

"Maybe we can find it somewhere?" Auti suggested.

A thought popped in my head. The mirror Coraline had talked about. There had to be something in there, we had seen just about everywhere else in the house. No ways out. So, where else to look? I headed that way, not even telling the girls where I was heading. Once there, they got my drift and we decided that one of us had to stay here. Just in case something bad had happened and we had to be dragged out of there and quick. Janna volunteered before I could even say someone should. Oh man, I sure am glad it wasn't me... I so LOVE dark and cramped spaces with Autumn that the Other Mother likes to stay in.

"H-how are we getting in?" I questioned staring at it. It's solid! There's no way you could go in that thing.

Autumn stuck her hand in the mirror. "That's how we get in!" She said as the mirror rippled and moved around her. Her hand... IT DISAPPEARED. It just disappeared! How is that even possible?! What if it doesn't come back when she pulls it back out? She walked inside the mirror, disappearing too. "Woah... I'm... uh... having seco-" Janna pushed me inside, yelling to go on.

I landed on hard ground, like concrete. That wasn't going to feel so nice in about an hour... I stood back up, looking around. It was a room! A dark, small room with a little bed in the corner. I couldn't see much else, but I could hear Autumn. At least she was okay. "Hmm... Maybe there's a door leading to her workshop." She was lost in thought, talking to herself. That's totally sane. We both started to feel around for something, anything at all. Of course, we didn't find anything but each others faces, fast apologies, and more searching.

"Hey... Guys? Are you okay?" Janna asked after a couple of minutes.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because... t-the other mother's c-c-coming!" She stuttered.

My heart beated faster. THE OTHER MOTHER?! This isn't good. This isn't good at all! If she finds us here... Not good at all. "SHART." Autumn yelled.

"We'll still be here! Run!" I yelled to Janna through the magic mirror. . At least make her protect herself from Mrs. Spider Woman. She did as she was told and ran to her room.

"W-w-what are we going t-to do n-now?"

Autumn looked around and her eyes hit the white bed. She didn't notice how bad I was stuttering. "Hide!" She yelled, and dove for the bed getting under the tangled sheets. I joined her and started shaking. I could hear her now, coming closer and closer. Humming and whatnot...

She entered the mirror, green all around her when she did. Then walked to a wall, opened some kind of door and left. Just left us there in the dark. We were quiet for a minute.

"We weren't noticed." Autumn whispered, excitedly. Thank you captian obvious.

"I think we know where the door is now..." I said, getting off the bed. More of a falling motion, but I got off of it.

"I'm ready if you are Mr. Jerimiah!" Autumn looked at me, smiling. I knew I shouldn't have told them my middle name.

"S-still not funny." I said, walking to the wall door thing. "L-ladies first!"

Amazingly, she listened to me and walked down the steps that lead from the door. I went in behind her. There was a loud bang, and I swung around. Oh, no! NO! The door behind us was closed! Trapped again... Like little rats. I looked at Autumn. She looked scared, but we kept walking. And the further we went, the dizzer and worse I started to feel... Headache, and even my body was feeling all weird. Like numb. It's a sign we're not supposta be here, I know it.

I broke through the silence that was between us. "I'm... I'm not gonna lie to you Auti. I'm on the verge of passing out right now." The fog around my brain got thicker and thicker with each step.

"I'm begging of you. Do not pass out! Especially now. I promise you I'll freak." She replied, still walking and concentrating on where steps were in the dark. Man, this was a looooooong staircase... And was it getting darker in here? I stayed quiet. My mind went back to Janna. I really, really hope she's okay... She's all alone and by herself..."

"Why can't Janna be here...? Gah. We're not gonna find a way out! We're gonna be trapped here until she finds us and- and- and.. GAH!" I know I was in denial, but, still! Being almost passed out does alot to you.

"Think positive. We'll find a way out, Janna's okay, we'll get out with our eyes still in our heads, The she-devil won't see us, the cat'll come and get us out... s-s-something..." Auti was always optimistic at times like this, I had noticed before.

"I-I'm to scared to think straight..." I shook my head, trying to get rid of all the bad thoughts like of buttons. We kept walking.

"And where do you think you're going?" A all-too-perfect voice said from behind us. My heart nearly stops right there and the hair on the back of my neck, legs, and arms all stand up. Oh... No... I gasp and freeze, back still turned to her. Realize what's RIGHT BEHIND US. My mind screamed to run but my legs said "Shut up brain!"

The Other Mother laughed. "Little adventerous, are we?"

I made up stories in my head. Something she'd buy. "Accidently," I nervously laugh "Uh... Autumn fell into the mirror and... uh... I had to....save her?" Making up the complete lie as I went along. Autumn was clumsy, she'd play along.

She gave me the evil eye. I'd pay for this later, but we're kind of in the middle of a crisis here. "Yeah.. Clumsy 'ole me."

"Oh," the witch looked kind of dissapointed. Like "Well... That makes sense." She bought it! I silently thanked myself. "Where's Janna then?" D'OH. She looked around, thinking she might be in the back.

Don't faint. Don't faint. Don't faint. I kept telling myself. Don't faint.

"She... she ran upstairs... to look for us because she thought we ran off!" I'm pretty good at this lying thing!

The Other Mother smiled evilly, drumming her fingers on her crossed arms. "Would you like to play a game with her? If she wins, I'll let you all out. Cross my heart. I know that's what you were really trying to do down here."

"What kind of game?" I asked. "An exploring game. A finding things game." Her smile turned even more evil.

My heart stopped. Or worked really fast, I couldn't tell but I know for sure that I couldn't feel it. "I was afraid you'd say that... What happens if we lose?"

The Other Mother tapped her button eye. I heard Auti gulp beside me. I stayed frozen in fear, body feeling more and more numb.

"What happens if we don't want to play?" She asked.

"Well, tough luck then."

The fog got thicker and thicker with each word the spiderwoman said. "C-can I faint now?"

I fell backwards into something kind of soft and the fog took over my vision first then the rest of my senses.


	9. Get yah gameface on!

Other Mother

* * *

Wybie's unconscious body started flying backwards and the little blond girl caught him in her arms. She blushed like crazy and stared at him. The little doll looked scared half to death... She looked up at me with those piercing blue orbs that were embedded in her skull. Buttons would look so much better than those pesky, juicy blue things. I smiled, which made her look even more scared.

I had to act like I cared enough for Wybie. She did like him as much as she liked Dr. Pepper, after all. She would never stay if he didn't matter much in the world. "He's okay... right?"

She nodded slowly, looking away. "The... uh... thought of sharp things near his eye freaks him out. Really bad." Well, that was to bad for Wybie... I was tired of chit-chat. This new game was going to be fun and exciting, and I couldn't wait a second longer to start. "Okay. Well, why don't we get started on our little game? That is, unless Wybie objects." I smiled again.

"Bu-" She tried to say something, but with the clap of my hands the menace disappeared in a tornado of colors, Wybie with her into their hiding spots I had thought it. They were perfect. Without this infernal girls, I would have him right where I want him. Wybie was quite easy to fool and was really fun to play with... The missing one though, Janna. She'd be finding them and she would have no clue where they were. She'd never guess where I hid them and I'd win as always. Besides that one time, anyways. If only the cat would have just not interfered... I walked up the steps to the kitchen and then the girls room.

* * *

Autumn

* * *

The next thing I knew, I was dizzy and in a totally new place. There was a stage in front of me, and people around me. They were all frozen in dancing, screaming or saying something. I couldn't tell. None of them were Wybie though. C'mon! This was like the what... second time he'd passed out? Today! I mentally gave myself a note that I'd have to give him a little "talk" about this later on. It scared me when he passed out on us... I had no clue what to do. I was no nurse. Truthfully, I had to stick my tongue and bite on it out to even figure out how to put on a band-aid. I looked up towards the stage that was in front and studied it. I'd recognize that hair anywhere... It was Paramore on stage! They were frozen in the middle of their song. Well, this wasn't weird at all. I looked around me some more. On the other side of the field I was standing in, I could see mine and Janna's room but from up high in the distance and bigger... Even weirder.

I gasped in realization. I was in the Paramore poster we had in the room! I remember the look of it now. I was just a person in the crowd! The Other Mother must have put me here as a pawn of the "game." I could cuss. I could see Janna, she was sitting on her bed, hugging her pillow looking really worried... I tried to yell out to her, let her know me and Wybie weren't going to be ghosts in that little room with buttons, when The Other Mother walked in with two cups of tea. Paramore started up their song as the door opened. It was "Pressure." I couldn't hear a single word that Janna and the Other Mother were saying to each other, and reading lips was an impossibility to me, I never learned how. Shart! I could tell that there was a whole lot of yelling... That wasn't a good sign. But I had no choice but to watch and enjoy the music.

* * *

Wybie

* * *

I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't see anything. I couldn't even move. What happened? I don't know. I couldn't think either. This went on for what seemed like forever until I fluttered my eyes open. It took awhile for my blurry vision to go back to normal. I rubbed my eyes and that seemed to help.

Gah, why was I so...drowsy? I felt horrible. I was groggy, I had a headache, and I was dizzy.

Wait-was everything else a...a dream? Exploring, the Other Mother...The workshop? It was just a bad dream?! I slowly sat up, looking around. I gasped at what I saw. T-toys... Everywhere... With **BUTTON EYES**! My phobia was buttons and needles, I didn't know which one I was more afraid of.

_Where am I...?_ I thought. _Well wherever I was, you can't expect me to stay here!_I stood up, but immediately sat back down when the place around me started to spin.

"W...whoa..." I mumbled, trying my best to not throw up. God,what was wrong with me? I pressed my hands to my stomach. _Don't throw up, don't throw up..._

Then I remembered. I had fainted on the staircase. Right... in front... of Autumn... Man, I bet she totally flipped! I rubbed my temples, trying to get rid of this pounding headache.

"Autumn... J-janna..." I sighed. Janna... Oh, I hope SHE was okay...

I stood up again, the dizziness and nausea mostly gone. I still swayed a bit though. I glanced around. Where WAS I?! This looks like some kind of toy... box. I paled.

This WAS a toybox! I'm... I'm in a toybox... I looked up. There was light,and... voices? I couldn't hear 'em clear enough to understand what they were saying though. Then it dawned on me.

"An exploring game. A finding things game."

The Other Mother's voice echoed in my mind. My eyes got wide as I realized what she meant by 'a game.' She hid me in the toybox while I was passed out so...I'm not playing the game. Neither is Auti.

Janna is.

I thought for a second. Janna's... playing the game?

We're doomed.

* * *

Janna

* * *

Ohmigosh , ohmigosh, **OHMY****GOSH.  
**  
Wybie, Autumn... In the mirror... with the Other Mother!

I was in mine and Autumn's room, sitting on the bed and worrying my head off about Auti and Wybie. What if they don't come back? What if she traps them IN her workshop and sew buttons in their eyes?!What if-what if-? GAH. I slapped myself. Get it together Janna!

Wybie and Autumn are fine, they're probably coming up the stairs to get me right now! I smiled as I heard footsteps actually walking up the stairs, but when the Other Mother walked in the door, my smile turned into a glare. She knew where they were!

"Hi there!" She smiled at me, holding a cup of steaming tea in her hand. "Do you want some tea?"

"No I don't want any tea!" I spat, narrowing my eyes at her. "Where's Wybie and Autumn?!"

Her smile then turned into a frown. "Whatever do you mean?" She asked, totally fake concern in her voice. So, she wanted to play dumb. "I thought they were off, exploring. I haven't seen them anywhere."

I almost growled. "Don't play dumb with me! You know where they are!" The Other Witch's evil smile returned.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Maybe they've run off together, finding a way back home, not even bothering to tell you. Hmm?"

"Autumn and Wybie... Wouldn't do that!" I replied. They'd never just leave me here... Would they...? No. They wouldn't. They're my best friends. She's toying with me. "You're hiding them... Aren't you?" I knew what she was playing. The GAME Coraline beat her at. If Coraline could beat her, I could too. I HAVE to.

The Other Mother gave another evil smile and nodded. "Wybie and Autumn wanted to play a game, and you're the next 's a finding game. You have to find your friends, where do you think they could be? Wybie and Autumn?" she gestured around my room, giving me the silent clue that they were both in here.

I stood up and looked around. If I was a scary, button-eyed, old hag thingy...where would I hide my victim's best friends...? I thought, my eyes scanning the room in search for something -anything- that could help me find Autumn and Wybourne.

My eyes stopped on a poster of Paramore, Autumn's favorite band. If we were on the subject of something not even related to one of their songs and someone said a lyric, she'd sing a verse of it. "Sorry, Parafanism moment." she'd smile and say. Ah, good times, good times. Back to business though. **[Of Misery, let's take it from the top~ She's got a body like an hour glass that's ticking like a clock~]**

I saw her in there! I smirked. "Auti's in there." I said, pointing to the poster. I smiled as Autumn smiled back at me in the crowd of one of Paramore's concerts.

The Other Mother's lips were a thin red line. "Beginner's luck." She said as Autumn popped outta the poster. Hey, I'm good at this game!

Auti blinked. "Woah..." She mumbled. Autumn! YAY! Wait-how on EARTH did you get in there anyway?! I raised an eyebrow at her, giving her the face that said my thoughts. I mean seriously, a person doesn't just pop into a poster. Oh yeah, that's sooo normal.

Auti shook her head. "I don't really know." She replied. "But where's Wybie?! We have to make sure he's okay!"

I didn't know why SHE was so worried about Wybie, but nevertheless, I turned back to the Other Mother. "Clue." I said simply.

If she had real eyes, she would've rolled them. "In an easily forgotten square, your friend is slowly sinking to the bottom." She replied.

.....WHAT THE HECK DOES THAT MEAN? In an easily forgotten square, your friend is slowly sinking to the bottom. Is Wybie in a fish tank?!

"Look for something square-ish-ish!" Auti called, looking around the room. There was the door, the posters, the toybox, the window, The toy-

"The toybox!Duh!" Autumn read my mind. She quickly ran over and opened it up.

Sure enough,Wybie was in there. All of the toys were trying to grab onto him and he was frantically trying to kick 'em all off.

"Ernf..Get..OFF!" Wybie grunted as he got another one of the toys off of him. Then he looked up at us. "A-a little help here please!!" He called up as he fought off more of the toys.

Auti quickly grabbed all of the toys and put them on the floor of our room. Then, all of a sudden, Wybie popped out in front of me. He shook his head. "W-woah..."

I smiled. "Hiya Wybourne!" I said,waving at him. "Miss us?"

Wybie smiled back and did something totally unexpected. He hugged me. "Yes." He whispered. I hugged him back and looked at him. His eyes looked... Tear stained...? Was he crying while he was in the toybox? Wybourne Jerimiah Lovat NEVER cries.

Autumn hugged Wybie too and the three of us turned around to face the black, unblinking buttons of the Other Mother. Only this time,we were ready. And we were together.


	10. On your mark Get set RUN, RUN AWAY!

If they would've been able to, the Other Mother's eyes would've been full of rage. Instead, she just crossed her arms. They weren't going to get away this easy! Why did she hide them in such simple places? "Congratulations. You found your stupid friends."

"Hey!" Auti started to say "I'm not s-"

"Sorry to rain on your parade, but swears and promises mean nothing. They're nothing more then a trick."

Janna's green eyes glared down into the Other Mother's black, shiny buttons. "You...evil...WITCH!" she yelled at her.

"We are not staying here!" Wybie mustered up courage enough to face her.

The Other Mother mused on. "You really want to leave your mother and the love she has to offer? I wonder what green buttons would look like on Wybie..." She spoke to herself. That wasn't contradictory at all.

"G-green...b-b-buttons...?" Wybie tried to picture himself with them, doing a good job of scaring himself. Fainting seemed like an option again.

"He's not staying!" Janna yelled, grabbing Wybie's gloved hand. "Neither am I!"

"Or her!" Wybie's hand grabbed Autumn's, making a chain. "N-none of us are staying here." He spoke as loud as his lungs would let him. Even though it wasn't as loud as a mouse sqeak.

"Now, now. Calm down.... I'm sure you'll love it here!" The Other Mother started rambling on about how amazing this world was for them. They weren't listening, of course.

"Guys... we can...slowly back out..." Janna whispered to the two. Slowly they walked towards the door, pretending to listen to what she was saying. Nodding every couple of seconds to make it seem like they were interested. "1... 2... 3!" Janna whispered and the trio burst out the bedroom door, making a wild dash for drawing room. The Other Mother soon following afterwards.

To help her run faster, the Other Witch turned into her true form.

The form of a spider.

Autumn screamed, a very girly scream, and ended up running in front of Wybie and Janna.

"Hey! Take me with you!" Wybie grabbed onto the frightened girl, panting.

"Shut up and run, Wybie!" Janna yelled. He let go.

The metal skeleton inched closer and closer to the trio.

"Where are we even going?! We don't have the key!" Wybie pointed out the missing part of the puzzle.

"We'll think about that later! Just run, Forrest, run! We've got bigger problems!"

After what seemed like a marathon, the three made it to the drawing room before the Other Mother could. They rushed to the small door. Wybie started to try to pull it open, and the girls joined in. No luck, the thing wouldn't budge. Wybie went into panic attack mode.

"It's not working! We're trapped here! We're t-" He was interrupted by a slap in the face by Janna.

"Snap out of it!"

"Think positive!"

They started to kick the small door and continued to until the Other Mother caught up.

"I think I'm going to faint again!" Wybie yelled.

"You fainted?!" Janna stared at him, suprised by the new news.

"Nevermind! OPEN!"

The Other Mother slowly got closer to the three who suddenly had became soccer players, kicking the door like a ball. Wybie cowered behind Janna. She smiled evilly. "Locked, huh? What a shame. It's not easy getting out... is it?"

Wybie started shaking in his hiding spot. Desprate, he looked around the room to get his mind off of what was happening. Until he saw an old chair that wasn't animated amazingly. He started moving towards it, the Other Mother not paying much attention since she was giving the kids her victory speech.

They whispered to themselves until the Other Witch saw something moving in the corner of her button eye. Before she could blink, if that was possible, a chair was being hurdled towards her. It landed ontop of her, the weight of it pushing her down.

"You... You animals!" She tried to push it off of her.

The three saw this as their chance to escape. Well, it was the best they could do for an escape anyway. Wybie smiled as he ran out of the room with Janna and Autumn following.

They rejoiced as they made it out to the front porch alive and in one piece.


	11. An AfterLunch Prank

**Gasp in a hat. :o**

**It's been a while since we last updated. x-X**

**I know, I know. Boring chapter. Just the usual torturing Wybie and all of that stuff... =P But, more to come up!**

**Romance!**

**Taking!**

**Birthdays!**

**Lizards!**

**Drama! **

**And all of that good stuff i****s coming up soon. **

* * *

The trio stood on the other pink palaces porch.

Reality came crashing on Wybie. "What now?!We just ran away from our only exit..." He said with a frown.

Janna thought for a minute. "Oh! I've got it! Lets go to Other Wybie's!"

"There's gotta be more then one way outta here... The other wybie's sounds good!" Autumn jumped off of the porch.

"Yeah... I'm exhausted from running all that time!" The girls noticed, mostly because he was walking slowly down the steps. "I hope she doesn't know where their house is..." He imagination ran off to what would happen if she did know. That would be just as lovely as being stuck in a _Saw_ trap.

"We'll just go and stay there for awhile, at least until the other mother lets her guard down." Janna told the rest of her plan.

"Then we'll sneak out the door." Autumn smiled.

The started walking. Wybie's stomach growled, making him realize that through all of the running, "I hate to say it.. but, I'm hungry..."

The girls started teasing, as per usual, until they got on the subject of Wybie's little fainting accident. Autumn told him what happened after the lights went out on him.

"...I don't remember ANYTHING after someone said "and if we don't want to play?" And that's about it. Sorry.. It was either fainting. Or I would wet my pants."

"Thank you for not wetting your pants. At least the floor didn't change into a spiderweb..." Autumn's fear made her shake her head.

"Hey! There it is!" Wybie said, seeing the two stories tall blue house. They picked up the pace and started going on about how hungry they were and how they hoped the other father had something good for them to eat.

Wybie knocked and the door could've been confused as a mirror.

"Hi other me!" Wybie said as he walked inside the house.

"Hi!' He smiled. "How'd everything go?"

"Bad... Really bad."

"I don't like really bad. Tell me everything." The Other Wybie took a seat on the couch.

Autumn walked in. "Well... It ended out that I joined Hayley Williams and Wybie was put in a toybox after he fainted." She said fastly.

The Other Wybie looked at his counterpart. "You fainted?"

Wybie joined him on the couch, nervously laughing. "I-I didn't mean to! It just happened."

"Yeah, he got scared because of the beldam. " Janna used what Coraline had said the ghost kids called the other freak.

"But, we're all alive and okay!" Autumn said, smiling.

"Don't worry," The Other Wybie said "She's enough to make anyone pass out."

"Yeah, she is really scary. I'm surprised I didn't pass out."

"Yeah," Wybie said looking at the short blonde ",you're the lucky one."

"Okay you two," Janna said, trying to stop a fight. "Then she played the game on me!"

"She did?!" The Other Wybie's buttons widened in surprise.

"Yeah! But it was easy to find Autumn... Wybie, not so much. But I had it under control and we got away alive. So it's all good."

"For now..." The other Wybie told his thoughts.

The real Wybie's stomach growling broke the pregnant silence. "S-Sorry. I guess I'm kinda hungry..."

"I do believe we have food." The other father spoke for the first time since they had arrived.

"WHERE?!" Wybie basically yelled.

All four stared at him. "S-Sorry..." He said, embarrassed.

Janna laughed at his reddening cheeks. "Yeah, I'm hungry too."

"Let's see what we have..." The Other Wybie stood up and started for the kitchen cabinets. "Can you reach them? I'm too short."

"I know how you feel. Stools are something I use a lot." Autumn smiled.

"Sure!" The other father stood up and opened the cabinet for them.

"See anything you like?" The Other Wybie turned towards the three.

"Uh... There's a lot actually." Wybie stared at the food longingly.

"Oh brother." Janna rolled her eyes. "Here we go again with your insane appetite!"

"Hey! That's not my fault. I think I've mentioned that before. A couple of sandwitches would be nice." Wybie smiled at the thought of having one in his hands and being able to eat it.

"Tuna salad?" His twin predicted what he wanted.

"Yeah... How'd you know?" He said in awe.

"I'm a copy of you. I know all your craving and favorites."

"Cool! Kind of anyway."

"I'll have some cereal." Janna said. "I'd rather have a real breakfast than one the other mother gave us... Ugh..."

"I double that notion." Auti added.

The Other Father started on the Wybie's sandwitches while Auti and Janna fixed themselves some froot loops.

Autumn smiled at her boring breakfast, happy that it was some boring cereal in a bowl rather than some fancy pancakes with a french name.

"Man. It's nice to get out of that house." She said her thoughts aloud.

"I got out the first chance I could. I never looked back at that old place. I don't regret it." The other father reminisced.

"Same here. We went together, actually." The other wybie started thinking about the past.

"Yeah, I don't blame you two for leaving. I just don't get why she would do that to anyone!" Janna played with her cereal.

"Me either." Wybie leaned back in his chair. "But there's nothing like the ordinary-not-so-great-everyday stuff. It would be just to boring to get what you want all of the time! Where's the surprise in that? The action?"

Janna laughed. "Good point."

"Yeah! What's the adventure and point in life if everything you just got was right on the spot? That's boring. And just stupid." Autumn took a big spoonful of her froot loops.

The Other Wybie put a plate of three tuna sandwitches in front of Wybie. "There you go!"

"FOOD!" Wybie pounced on the paper plate and started eating hungrily.

"Here we go again..." Janna played with her cereal.

"Wybie and food." Autumn leaned over and whispered to Janna. "He loves it as much as Coraline sometimes."

"I know! Better go get the medicine for a stomache now!" The green-eyed girl whispered back.

Wybie rolled his eyes. "Girls..."

"Guys..." Autumn rolled back.

"MMMM! These are better!" Wybie ate his tuna fastly.

"Told you!" The Other Wybie said, in a told-you-so-voice.

"After having something perfect," the Other Father made airquotes ",having something unperfect is... well... perfect."

"It really is!" Wybie reached for his second sandwitch.

"Wybie! What did we tell you about your eating?" Janna scorned Wybie.

"I don't know." Little pieces of Wybie's sandwitch fell from talking and eating at the same time.

"Gah! Don't eat to fast or you'll get another stomache! Dur!" Janna smacked her hand to her head.

"Well, I'm hungry!"

"That's always your excuse..." Janna ate a spoonful of her cereal.

After finishing two and a half sandwiches, Wybie's stomach decided to make himself sleepy. He walked over to the recliner.

"I don't know about you guys... But I'm going to take myself a little nap."

"Okay... Have fun?" Janna watched him get comfortable in the leaned back chair.

As soon as Wybie fell asleep, they could tell because of the mumbling and him turning over, Autumn leaned back over to Janna. "Hey... Do you wanna pull the whip-cream prank while he's dead to the world?"

Janna nodded and leaned over to the other Wybie. "Do you guys have any whip cream?"

The other Wybie gave her a funny look. "Uh... Yeah... Why?" His eye caught the sleeping rock. "Ohhh." He smiled. "It's in the cabinet."

The Other Father, who was eavesdropping on the shushed conversation, laughed as he got up and walked over to the tall, brown, wooden cabinets and got out a white and red can and handed it over to the evil girls.

"I'll tickle, you put it in his hand." Autumn told the brunette girl her plan.

She nodded back and they walked over to Wybie's recliner.

"N-no spiders..." Wybie mumbled.

Autumn bit her lip not to laugh. "No more spiders, thank goodness."

Janna raised an eyebrow. "Wow. That's... weird."

"I'll watch." The other Wybie sat down on the couch, across from the recliner.

Janna grabbed Wybie's hand. "His hand is warm..."

"Yours would be to if they were in gloves all the time." The Other Wybie defended his twin.

"Yeah..." Janna spread his hand out, without any movement from the sleeping brick, and squirted the whip cream in it.

With a feather that she'd plucked from one of the throw pillows, Autumn started to tickle his nose. He did what any normal person would try to do... And that was itch it. Wrong move. White whip cream splatted all over his tan face.

The Other Wybie, scared that there might be a awakening anger inside of his real counterpart, ran off into a bedroom to hide. Janna followed, fighting hard to stand up right from laughing so hard.

"That was priceless!" She screamed when they were in the safety of the bedroom. Autumn hid behind the couch, giggling to herself.

Wybie didn't even wake up. He just rolled over, spreading it more around. But, after some laughing was heard, he woke up.

"What... What are you laughing about?" He said, sleepily.

"You've got something... Right here." The Other Father put his finger to his nose.

"I didn't do anything. I just got down the whip cream."

Janna hid under the bed and Wybie went to the bathroom to wash off the whip cream. He followed the sound of laughter into the bedroom Janna was hiding in.

"Oh, come on! Didn't we do this the other day? You're under the bed..." He crossed his arms. "Come out."

The girl slowly crawled out. "Sorry." She snickered. "It wasn't just me though! Autumn and the Other Father did it too!

A little squeak came from behind the couch and the Other Father defended himself, being able to hear the conversation in the bedroom.

"I didn't do anything. Just got down the whip cream."

Wybie walked out of the room and started towards the living room. "I'll get them..." He knew Autumn to well to know that she was behind the recliner. He dragged her from behind it and glared the girls down.

"Not funny." He said with his arms crossed.

"S-Sorry..." They honestly felt bad.

Wybie sighed. "It's okay. I'm no good at being mad."

"Yeah.. But I am sorry." Janna laughed. "Maybe you should sleep with one eye open!"

This made Wybie laugh. "I guess I should... Shouldn't I?"

"With us around, you really should." Autumn joined in.

"Now, can I finish my nap? Or are you going to prank me again?" Wybie laid back down on the recliner and was out in a second. He started mumbling.

"I wonder what his dreams are like..." Janna thought aloud.

"If only we could see into them. Like, be there with him."

A light bulb appeared over Janna's head. She smiled evilly at the Other Wybie.

"What...?"

"Could you do that?" She asked.

"Make you go into his dreams?"

Autumn jumped on the wagon. "Yeah! Like, somehow get some contraption to let us see what he's dreaming. And be in it."

The Other Wybie gave them a weird look.

"I don't see why it couldn't be done... With some help." He looked up at the Other Father.


	12. A Cold Day

**Jeez. It's been forever since I updated this.  
Hey! Janna's got a fanfiction! =]  
WybourneObsessed  
Check her out. NOW.**

* * *

Wybie, Autumn and Janna watched Spongebob as they waited for the others to come out of the basement with their newest creation.

Of course, Wybie didn't have a clue about the plan that they had hatched up.

The others had agreed to make the girls something they both called dream goggles. A pair of glasses that they can use to go into Wybie's dreams. Therefore, they could bug him anywhere in the world. Even while he was sleeping.

The Other Wybie had said that he had the technology to make them, but that he needed help from the other father. So, they had both ventured into the dark basement of Wybie's other house.

Janna had thought about telling Wybie that they had gone to the other store, but settled with the fact that they were in the basement working. Wybie, of course, asked many questions about what they were doing down there. They'd made up all kinds of stuff, and he'd finally shut up about it when Autumn turned the TV on.

Every channel had people with button for eyes. And that had just creeped them out, especially when Mr. Krabs had came up on screen.

"That's… That's just weird. I don't wanna watch Squidward glaring at Spongebob with button eyes. There's gotta be something that button eyes won't be entirely terrible." Autumn complained to no one in particular.

"The last thing I wanna watch is Spongebob with buttons for eyes." Janna said.

Janna looked around the room while Wybie was flipping through all of the channels. The one thing that she noticed was the faded green recliner that Wybie was sitting in.

She smirked. "Oh, yeah. Wybie? I call the recliner tonight." _It's my turn. He slept in it last night!_

"Why?! I love this thing!" Wybie had a look of horror on his face.

"Because I called it first!"

"Well, we'll see who gets to it first." Wybie knew he was going to win this way, if it was a contest with who could jump and get to it before the other.

"Fine."

"Fine!"

Autumn laughed. "Y'know, if you lose, you'll have to sleep on the couch by me."

"B-b-eside you?" Wybie stuttered, thinking about what it'd be like to sleep by an evil demon. "I can't sleep by a girl!"

"Yes you can. And you will." Janna smiled.

"Then, I just won't sleep."

"Oh, come on." Janna rolled her eyes. "As if you could actually stay up all night."

Autumn shot him a look to kill.

"Sleeping with a guy would be even worse." Wybie shifted in the recliner. "And don't look at me like that! You look evil. Or whack. Or crazy!"

"Oh you did NOT just go there!" Janna narrowed her eyes.

"You did not just call me crazy!"

Wybie just smirked.

"I've got an idea…" Janna slowly got up and walked towards the tall, cold and white refrigerator.

"What are those…?" Wybie wondered out loud. Squinting his eyes, he saw that Janna held two clear cubes in her hand that had water running down her hand.

Ice cubes.

Widening his eyes, Wybie could already feel the cold against his back. "You wouldn't."

"Yes I would." Janna walked back into the living room set and handed Autumn one of them.

"I'll hold him. You put the cubes down his back."

Wybie stood up from his seat, laughing nervously. "Well… I'll just…" He started backing away slowly. "RUN!" With a turn of his boots, his simple walk turned into a sprint up the stairs.

"WYBOURNE JERIMIAH LOVAT! YOU GET BACK HERE!" Autumn screamed towards the running boy and joined him in running up the steps.

"NEVER!" He screamed behind him.

"We'll teach you to not call girls crazy!" Janna followed after them, smiling evilly. "Oh, this is gonna feel so good…"

Thanks to Wybie's clumsiness, he fell on the ground while he was screaming. The two girls stood over him. Before he had time to even blink, Autumn held down his arms. He had tried to squirm out of his grip but to no avail.

"N-no! Lemme go!"

Smiling the largest smile ever, Janna pushed an ice cube down his back which was the cue for Wybie to start screaming over and over again, "That's cold!"

Through it, Wybie persevered. He started to call the girls the girls nut jobs, squirming more and yelling harder.

The two just switched places putting ice cubes on his back, getting two more cubes for each bad thing that he said to them.

Of course, he hated that. With each icy cube that went down his back, he'd yell the obvious. Something about the cubes being cold or begging for mercy by screaming to be let go or calling for help from the others.

They continued to smile evilly and put more ice cubes down his back.

After six, he finally broke.

They'd been telling him to take it like a man, an adult, and he'd been contradicting him by saying that he was eleven year old when he decided that he'd take whatever came.

He stopped squirming under Janna's grip. "Okay…" He said in a tired voice. "You two win. I'm to tired to do this anymore"

"Yay!" Janna laughed. "Victory's ours!"

"No! That's not enough!" Autumn shook her head. "You have to say that Janna and Autumn are the best. And that they're not crazy."

Wybie sighed a sigh of defeat. "Fine. Janna and Autumn are the best and they're not crazy. You two are lucky I'm too tired to do this anymore." He glared up at them as Janna helped him up off of the ground where a pool of melted cubes had puddled around the frozen eleven year old.

"I don't know about you guys. But I'm going back downstairs." Wybie said, rubbing his neck and trying to get it warm again.

The girls followed after.

Wybie ran ahead of the two, making a straight shot for the recliner. "HA! Who has it now?" He smirked towards Janna.

The two girls sat on the couch, side by side. "I guess you do." Janna shrugged. "Not like I cared anyway."

Wybie leaned back, enjoying his throne. "I'm just gonna… sit here… until I'm not as tired anymore… You guys are really evil, y'know."

"We could do even more evil things to you." Autumn suggested. "Like, while you're sleeping, we could put make-up on you. Oh, c'mon. You know we love you."

"Where would you get make-up first of all?" Wybie asked. "L-love me?" He stuttered out. "Out of all the people you… you two p-pick… me?"

"This house is huge, there's bound to be some somewhere…" Janna mused. "And yes. We do love you. We tease you like crazy, but we love you."

"You guys are just lucky that you're girls…" Wybie put his chin against his fist.

* * *

The feeling of boredom started, and everyone decided that it was time to take showers. After bowls of ice cream, a round of showers, and a game of hide and seek (that came out as the same result of the last game of tag, minus a head collision.)

Dinner came, along with the others coming up from the basement.

"Yes! Food!" Wybie rejoiced and ran down the steps.

The girls smiled evilly at each other, a plan in mind.

"Ready for plan drowsy?" Janna asked Autumn.

"We'll call it plan D!" Autumn laughed.

Janna laughed. "Yay for plan D! You still have some Tylenol in your pocket, right?"

Autumn nodded in return and together, they walked down the stairs.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Janna smiled. "Finish the project yet?"

"Almost!" The Other Wybie said, happily. "It'll be finished… when… you know…"

"Uh… Okay…" His real counterpart sat in the recliner. "What's for dinner?"

"How about pizza?" The Other Father said, looking up from the oven.

The trio agreed to a good Italian dinner.

While Janna distracted Wybie, by pushing him out of the recliner which she now tried to claim as her own, Autumn sneaked over to the Other Father and handed him two Tylenol.

"Could you put this in Wybie's slice of the pizza…?" She whispered

The Other Father nodded, smiling, getting Plan D already. He put the pizza in the oven and listened to Wybie ramble on about what they'd done to him before they came up, at one point even showing the spots where the ice had been.

The oven beeped and the pizza came out.

Laughing to each other, Janna and Autumn ate their pieces and watched Wybie eat his whole.

It wasn't two minutes later, he'd fallen asleep in the recliner that Janna had let him sleep in.

"Plan D's successful" Janna smiled.

"Now, for the next part of the plan." The Other Father said and pulled one pair of dream goggles, or glasses, out of his pocket. The Other Wybie pulled out the other pair.


	13. Dreamland

**Wow. Sorry for the very, very, very, very, very, very, very late update!

* * *

**

**Janna found this poem online.**

**She thought it fit.**

**She was right. **

**A dream connection  
Nostalgic collection  
Feeling the touch of the Sandman's affection  
Warped to a world that brings to fruition treasure troves  
Frost Plum fairies dance amongst your toes, hands and nose  
Fairy dust sparkles, nostalgia, through you dream river magic flows  
Amongst you insane plant life grows  
And they too have toes, hands and a nose  
Their eyes are made of what seems to be rose  
Suddenly you have no clothes  
Colorful, glowing mushrooms around you topped with grass-green cloves  
You're so beautiful as you grow lucid wings, tipped with frostflakes  
"How can this be", you ask.  
The world has never been so magical, euphoric about everything, you shake  
You lift off and fly so fast it seems your skin will rip  
Tear your wings from your shoulders. Do you see blood drip?  
Adrenaline builds as pupils dilate, hair whips back and neck, lips vibrate  
A portal appears, looks like the moon, enter you do, into the void that contains light  
Eyes see red, you hear a loud boom. Are you in your bed? In your room?  
No. Laughter from the tree rafters.  
Now you reside in a town, the little Lentil children come and offer you a crown  
As they place it on your head a smell emanates to your nostrils then your mind  
Roasted chestnut honey loaf, with cream custard and a side of lime  
Pomegranate ale, Gin and Tea Tonic  
You're stomach growls, do you have anything in your pocket?  
All you feel is tender thigh skin as you remind yourself you have no clothes  
But a bag at your side contains the wacky plant rose  
Used for currency in this land, you have it made!  
Flying at mach speeds to the Cakery Bakery Everglade  
Roses are red, The violets turn blue, a crunch into the food and awake do you do.**

* * *

With the flip of a switch, the girls found themselves inside of the castle from Beauty and the Beast. The smell of food lingered from the dining room to the foyer, where they were in the huge mansion.

"Ohmigosh. This actually works." Janna said aloud in amazement.

"I can't believe we're in Wybie's head…" Autumn looked around the huge place, it was dark but it was amazing.

"This place is awesome!" Janna smiled largely, saying what Autumn was thinking.

Following the wonderful & intoxicating smell of food, the girls went to the large dining room to find Wybie. They knew that wherever food was, he'd be too.

Finding the arch that leads to the dining room, the girls behind in a plant and watched as Wybie enjoyed himself. Lumiere was standing on the long, wooden dining table which filled all kinds of wonderful food. Wybie had everything, from bottom to top of the table, on his plate. They couldn't see it, but they guessed that it had to be large.

Janna bit her lip, trying to not laugh. "This is hilarious!" She whispered. "There's food everywhere!"

"This is rich right here…" Autumn replied, smiling like a mad woman.

Wybie stuffed his face with food, nodding at whatever Cogsworth or the talking candlestick had to say. _He probably isn't even listening to them…_ Autumn thought to herself.

Lumiere jumped off of the table, and walked over to the girls. "Why… hello. And who are you two young ladies?

Janna's eyes grew wide. "Uh… H-hi?" She stuttered out.

Noticing something was going on, Cogsworth joined them. Wybie didn't notice, enjoying his food. "And who might you two be?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Uh… I'm Janna. And that's Autumn." She stated with nervousness.

"Would you like to join us?" Lumiere invited.

"Sure!" Autumn agreed without asking.

"I guess this means we can have dinner…" Janna stated to herself.

"Keep it down!" Cogsworth almost yelled, almost, shifting his eyes.

Lumiere walked over the table. "A miss Janna & Autumn. You know these two, no?" Lumiere asked.

With food in his mouth, Wybie attempted to talk. "Them? Oh…. They're… okay. I guess. They get REALLY annoying sometimes." He got closer to the candlestick and whispered to it's ear that wasn't really there. "Honestly, they get really crazy sometimes. Like, loopy-belong-in-the-nuthouse crazy."

Autumn jumped out from her hiding place behind the plant. "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN, WYBOURNE?"

"AHHH!" Wybie yelled. What… What are you two… d-doing? In my dream?" Raising his voice, Wybie was in shock.

Janna jumped out, getting the idea. "What'd we tell you before? Sorry, Cogsworth. We had to do this."

Cogsworth sighed. "I guess it's okay."

Janna nodded. "You know that pizza we gave you at dinner?" Autumn asked.

"Yeahh…"

"Well, it had Tylenol in it." She stated, as if it were just another sentence.

"You guys… drugged me?" Wybie said with a raised voice again, almost to the point of yelling.

"Uh-huh! It's making you loopy. So, here we are! Also, we wanted you to sleep longer. It's funny." Janna giggled.

"…Girls are smart." Cogsworth stated.

"Smarter than you, my friend." Lumiere smiled towards his ticking buddy.

"Ok then. So I'm hallucinating because of the Tylenol that you two are with me in this castle?" Wybie asked, crossing his arms.

"Yup!" Autumn smiled.

"Can we eat?" Janan asked.

"Be Our Guest!" Lumiere laughed at his own pun while Autumn and Janna took a seat in the massive chairs that were around the very, very long table.

Wybie was still deep in thought, he eyes staring at the food but his hands or utensils never touching it. "So. Why hasn't Tylenol done this to me before?" He asked bluntly.

Shoving pizza in her face, Autumn shrugged. "Iunno. You can't help the dreams you have."

Wybie shook his head. "I spend to much time with you two."

"Yeah. You do. Now we're all crazy." Janna said. "It's like a contagious disease."

"Honestly," Wybie said, blushing and eating more of his food ",I do like being with you two. It's fun. I just don't get why I'm dreaming about you! That ice-torture probably has to do with it. The real you guys would burst out laughing if I told them that you two were in my dreams."

"We would." Autumn laughed, and got some more food. Janna adding more onto her plate, too.

"Thankfully, you can't tell them." Wybie swallowed a mouth full. "They'd never let it go!"

Janna leaned over to whisper to Autumn. "He has no clue." She snickered and Autumn laughed.

"So, what now?" Janna asked.

"We should get Lumiere to perform for us!" Autumn stated, her eyes brightening.

"Awh, do you think I should mademoiselle?" He smiled.

"Yeah, totally!" Janna said while nodding fastly.

He started, the plates and utensils going along.

"Shh! Shh! Keep it down!" Cogsworth yelled over the music, contradicting himself.

"Ahh, you're so uptight! Live a little!" Lumiere stopped singing for a bit and put his arm around Cogsworth.

"But if the master founds out…" Cogsworth said, biting his lip.

"Nothing ever bad happens in my dream! Spoiler sport." Wybie joined in on the conversation.

"Oh...all right...but still...This is Wybie. Anything can happen in his dream." Cogsworth frowned and moved Lumiere's arm off of him.

Lumiere started singing again.

"Hey Wybie. Are your dreams short?" Janna wondered aloud.

"What?" Wybie asked, mouth full.

"When do you wake up?"

Wybie swallowed."When I want to. Or when you guys wake me up. Of course."

"Don't think we'll be doing that this morning," Autumn said, smiling.

"You need to make it rain cotton candy!" Janna said, beaming. She and Autumn loved cotton candy. The blonde nodded in agreement.

"I will, I will. Jeez. You guys are pushy even in dreams."

"Yes. Yes we are." Janna smiled.

"COTTON CANDY. NOW." Autumn gave Wybie a look to kill.

"Okay!" Wybie raised up his hands in defeat. "Uh… rain cotton… candy?"

Pink fluffiness fell from the sky.

"Yay." Autumn grinned.

"Awesomeness!" Janna said, grabbing one. "I love Wybie's dreams."

"This is.. unusual." Lumiere laughed.

"Girls." Wybie shook his head.

Time passed, how much no one could tell. Janna started to wonder.

"Wybie, you must be sleeping hard. How long have we been here?"

Wybie shrugged, more food in his mouth. "I don't keep track of time in my dreams! I'm not sure. I have to wake up sometime soon though."

"Well, shart. I wanted to stay longer." Autumn took a big bite out of the pink… thing she had made on her plate.

"I can't wait to see you guys' reaction when I tell you that you were in my dream. They'll think I'm crazy. I should be waking up any second…" Wybie thought aloud.

"Think, when you wake up we all get breakfast." Janna stated.

"Breakfast sounds good right now." Wybie said. Munching on food. He smiled at them. "This may not be my usual dream. But it's been one of my favorites. It's 'cause of you guys. You may be weird. But you're my friends. Sisters, basically."

"Just wait," Janna snickered. "You'll regret saying that next time. Bye Wybie."

"Wha?"

Janna pulled out the glasses from her pocket. Autumn, getting the idea, did the same. "Buh bai!"

They flipped the switch.

513


	14. The Challenge

**Better late than never...? :D

* * *

**

The girls woke up back in the real world. Well, the Other World. Autumn across on a couch, Janna sitting beside Wybie. After a minor freak out and almost falling off of the recliner he was sleeping on, Janna ended up off of it. Autumn laughed.

"Hey, you're not sleeping next to him!" Janna said.

The Other Wybie spoke up. "You guys made it back!" He smiled at them.

"It's a good thing too," The Other Father commented. "He'll be awake any second now."

Wybie that second sat up and rubbed his eyes, getting all of the sleepy out of it.

Janna smirked. "Morning Wybie! Sleep well?"

"How ya' feelin'?" Autumn asked him, cheerfully. They both felt like they'd gotten the best sleep in their whole lives.

"I'll get started on breakfast." The Other Father said to himself, standing up and heading towards the kitchen.

"Mornin'…" Wybie said groggily. "I slept okay. But my head's pounding..." They girls shared a knowing look. Side-effect number one. "I had the kookiest dream last night too!"

"Well, what happened in it?" Autumn asked nonchalantly, Janna echoing the question.

Wybie sat up from his spot. "You guys were in it! It was the usual 'Be Our Guest' but you two popped out of nowhere and ate with me and talked...it was weird." Wybie narrowed his eyes at the two, remembering something else in his dream. "They said something about sneaking Tylenol in my food last night too..."

"Oh. Yeah." Janna looked at her partner in crime. "Tell him!"

The Other Wybie snickered to himself. "Busted…"

After glaring at Janna, Auti took a deep breath. In one exhale, "'."

Wybie blinked in confusion. "I didn't understand half of what you said. I'm not mad, promise. Just tell me why I have a headache and I was so tired last night."

Janna decided to take over from here. "Fine. We snuck Tylenol in your roll last night 'cause we wanted to see what you were like drowsy...And honestly, I don't know why you have a headache..." Autumn nodded.

The Other Wybie, laughing, stood up and walked off to help the Other Father with breakfast.

Wybie smiled. "Oh yeah? And what was I like tired but trying to stay awake...? I knew that roll tasted funny!"

They were stunned that he wasn't even the least bit angry. "We didn't think you'd fall for it." Janna admitted.

"I bet it was SOOOO funny seeing me drugged..." Wybie rolled his eyes.

"It was! It's just hard to describe! You should've seen your face! You were so tired." Janna smiled.

"Oh, man." Autumn laughed. "I've never seen anything like it."

"I bet so." Wybie agreed. "I don't remember a thing. Don't drug me again though…"

The morning continued on normally, with blueberry muffins and talk of Wybie's dream over them.

* * *

"Hey! You know what we should do!" Janna spoke up later in the day.

"What?"

"We should see who can stay up the longest tonight!"

"HA!" Wybie fake laughed. "Janna couldn't stay up till 3 in the morning!"

"Yeah I can! And I have. And I still wasn't tired! HA!" Janna faked laugh back, right in his face.

"A'right, I'll be the judge!" Autumn offered. "I've stayed up late lots of times before, I can do it tonight."

"I bet you'll win in the end though Autumn. But this is gonna be between two twelve-year-olds. You will win. But I'll fall asleep AFTER Wybie." Janna smirked. This was going to be an easy battle.

"Suuuuuuure you will, Jan." Wybie said in response.

Autumn just face palmed as the two fought back and forth over who could stay up longer. She was mentally pulling for Janna, but she wasn't about to tell anyone that. The Other Father, listening in silently however, had a strong feeling that Wybie was going to be the winner in this one.

"I'll give him till 12:30." The Other Wybie spoke aloud. His real self rolled his eyes. "I guess we'll just have to see how long I can last. I'll stay up long enough to give Janna a fighting chance!"

"Oh, like I need a fighting chance!" Janna snapped back, smirking at him.

"I will stay up! Or else I'll let you guys… prank me… or something."

"Wybie, that's not so sm-" The Other Father started.

"It's a done deal!" Janna smiled.

* * *

**Review for Cherry Pie!**

**I realize this chapter isn't all that eventful, BUT the next one is.**

**And if you want a next one.**

**Review. :l**

**I'll send a charmander after you.  
**


End file.
